Conventionally, straddle-type vehicles having belt-type continuously variable transmissions are known (for example, see WO/2006/003904). With a belt-type continuously variable transmission, the transmission gear ratios can be continuously varied, and the transmission gear ratio can be set at any given value.
The belt-type continuously variable transmission has a primary pulley, a secondary pulley, and a belt wrapped around the primary pulley and the secondary pulley. The transmission gear ratio can be changed by appropriately changing the winding diameter of the belt on the primary pulley and the secondary pulley. The mechanical power of the primary pulley is transmitted to the secondary pulley through the belt.